Electrical connectors can be used to couple, join or electrically connect various electrical components together to enable data, current, etc. to flow between the electrical components. For example, an electrical component can include one or more electrical wires, which can be joined together at a terminal. The terminal can be configured to mate with a corresponding terminal, in a male-to-female fashion. A male blade terminal is inserted into a female receptacle terminal to electrically couple the male connector to the female connector. In some instances, in-line electrical connectors can be used in motor vehicles due to their compact size. An in-line connector can include a male connector having a male housing that surrounds one or more male blade terminals, and a female connector having a female housing that surrounds one or more female receptacle terminals. When the female connector is coupled to the male connector, the male blade terminals are positioned within the female receptacle terminals, thereby limiting any exposure to external objects, such as fingers and/or other external objects that may contact the male blade terminals. However, when the male connector is not coupled to the female connector, the male blade terminals may be exposed to external objects. Such exposure may result in bending, breaking, or other damage to the male blade terminals, thereby potentially affecting operation of the connector.